


the room with the view

by Medie



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was, however, quite possible this plan was <i>too</i> good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	the room with the view

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [drabble-a-thon](http://medie.livejournal.com/1369027.html) but the thing got a little long...also written for my Supergirl claim at [](http://community.livejournal.com/au100/profile)[**au100**](http://community.livejournal.com/au100/). Prompt 011 "Red"

*

Kara's entrance stole the show.

Bruce took one look at her body in that fire engine red dress and choked on his drink. _When had those happened?_

He watched mutely as she threaded her way through the casino, politely fending off admirers as she went. (And with that neckline there were a lot of them) Bruce grabbed another drink to help with the realization that he was ogling Clark's cousin like a teenaged boy who'd never seen breasts before.

Clark was going to skin him alive and, with Superman, that was quite possibly going to be literal.

*

Bruce had seen Kara in that eyebrow-raising uniform of hers a thousand times and never blinked once. One red dress with a plunging neckline and his brain took a vacation somewhere x-rated. He had more control than this, he really did.

She smiled at him as she neared and he fought a grin at the look of devilment in her eyes. It was too easy to play the charming rogue to her young ingénue and press a kiss into her palm, lingering longer than propriety allowed.

Kara laughed and let him sweep her into his arms. There wasn't a man in the room who wouldn't kill to be where he was and Bruce might've just been a little smug about that. Moving to the music, he held her carefully and tried to remember control. The skin left bare by the back of her dress was a touch too warm beneath his hand, Kryptonian normal, and almost enough to distract him from the feel of her curves sliding against his body.

Almost.

Setting his jaw, he turned his face into the fall of her hair and closed his eyes. The move was a mistake as the scent of the golden locks made him groan and inwardly curse the perfection of the Kryptonian genome.

"Do you see them yet?" Kara asked sotto voce, her fingers lightly stroking over the short hairs at the back of his neck.

For a moment, Bruce couldn't remember the reason they were in Monte Carlo then reason caught up to him. Harley, Ivy, and their multinational crime spree, victimizing high society events around the world. The Kasnian queen (and her jewels) were scheduled to make an appearance at the casino. It was the most logical of all the potential targets they'd studied so here they were, Kara and the slit in her dress making sure Bruce Wayne lived up to his reputation.

"No," he murmured and slid his hands down Kara's hips, telling himself it was all part of the show.

She sucked in a breath, and pressed her face against his neck.

He stifled a groan, willing his body to relax. It wasn't easily done. It was, however, quite possible this plan was _too_ good, it was distracting the hell out of him along with everyone else.

The music slowing, Kara snuggled closer and Bruce reasoned pressing a kiss into the silky soft skin of her shoulder was the most logical course of action. It was what Bruce Wayne was supposed to do with a beautiful blonde in his arms. But logic didn't have a damn thing to do with the shiver that ran through them both.

His pulse hammering in his ears, Bruce forced himself to scan the crowd for familiar faces. "They'll be here," he insisted, assuring himself as much as Kara.

"Right," she agreed resolutely, pulling away. "Come on," she teased, grabbing his hand. "It's time for you to get me wildly drunk before taking advantage of me in the bushes."

"There are no bushes," Bruce reminded, smiling despite himself.

"There's a potted plant," Kara insisted, pointing at one by the balcony door. "It counts!"

*

Laughing, Bruce took the flute of champagne from Kara's hand and made a show of her inebriation. "If I didn't know better," he murmured into her ear, "I'd think you were drunk Ms. Kent."

She leaned into him, toying with his lapel. "I went to college," she reminded, her laughter real. "You'd be surprised what you can learn from sorority girls."

Bruce didn't let himself think about that, sliding his fingers along the strap of her dress instead while considering how easily it would give beneath his hand. "No I wouldn't," he said, slying a grin at her.

She lifted her chin and took one step back, the strap going tight against his finger in an obvious dare. "Prove it."

"Careful what you wish for," he warned, voice dipping into Batman's familiar dark timbre. "I might give it to you."

There was nothing of her cousin's farm boy ways in her when Kara took another step and the strap gave way. He was hard before he could stop it and her wicked smirk said she knew it. Damn x-ray vision.

"Well, if you don't," she hesitated and glanced meaningfully at the broken strap, "I just trashed my sluttiest dress for no good reason whatsoever and how unfair is _that_?"

The look Kara gave him was blistering and Bruce's hands twitched with the urge to grab her. "You -- "

She licked her lips and smiled coyly at him. "Me." Her smile turned into the sweet, innocent one he remembered. "So, Mr. Wayne, do I get it _now_?"

The images of what he'd like to give her swarmed Bruce's brain and he was insanely grateful J'onn was nowhere in the vicinity. Clark wasn't the only one that was going to kill him and Kara had quite effectively seen to it that he didn't give a damn.

*

The cold night air tickled the back of Bruce's neck as he lifted Kara, pressing her against the brick wall. She laughed breathlessly, tugging him into a kiss that was all teeth and an insanely talented tongue.

"Where the hell did he stash you?" He panted into her mouth when they parted, his lung capacity woeful compared to hers.

She laughed. "Kansas. Three years, I got _very_ bored. Fortunately, it takes me maybe a minute to run to Vegas? Less if I'm headed for Atlantic City."

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. "Bad girl."

"Kansas," Kara reminded, rocking her hips against him in a none-too-subtle reminder. "For three _years_."

"That bastard," he teased, stealing another kiss while his hand worked between them. "How dare he?"

"Easy," she complained with a pout that he couldn't resist sucking on, earning a throaty moan in reward. "Didn't call, didn't write. I got bored."

"And we can't have that," Bruce nudged her dress out of the way with his chin, baring the breasts that had been torturing him all night. She definitely wasn't the Supergirl he remembered, those - those he would have remembered. Even Batman wasn't single-minded enough to miss _them_.

She moaned when his mouth slid over one, chasing after the nipple, and squirmed when he suckled it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the Batman was making his disapproval known. They were supposed to be on a stakeout, not molesting Kara Zor-El on a balcony in the middle of the night.

He released her breast long enough to look up. "You listening?"

Kara looked at him fuzzily, her hair a mess of disheveled curls, and her lipstick smeared to oblivion. She couldn't look any less like Supergirl if she tried and he thought she'd never looked more amazing. "For?"

"Ivy and Harley."

She gaped. "You're _kidding_?"

Bruce shook his head. "No."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Kara stared at him in obvious disbelief for a long moment before turning her head, grumbling about obsession, therapy, and goddamn _orgasms_. Listening, he assumed, for any potential screaming unrelated to their activities and he tried not to chuckle. He had to wonder who had taught her to curse like that, certainly hadn't been Jonathan Kent which meant Clark? Not as big a boy scout as Lois Lane claimed him to be.

Chuckling despite his best efforts, Bruce leaned in to kiss her neck, lips lazily wandering over the sweet-scented skin. Some day, they were going to spend a very leisurely day in bed and he was going to explore to his heart's content. A quick fuck on a balcony was _not_ going to cut it.

She groaned, "If you want me concentrating, _that_, is a bad idea, trust me."

"Hmm, no," he shook his head, grinning into her skin. "It's a very good idea actually. You need to learn how to do that even when you're distracted."

"Oh my god, you are _not_ giving me a lecture about training now," she turned back to him, tugging him back so he could see her face. "Bruce, _seriously_?" He grinned when she looked annoyed. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you are, you're _you_."

"Someone needs to tell you these things," he teased, fingering her breast and watching her eyes flick shut. "You said it yourself, Kansas. Three years."

"Forget Ivy and Harley," she complained. "I'm going to kill you myself."

He chuckled. "Okay."

"You are such an insufferable bastard," Kara frowned.

Bruce smirked and leaned into kiss her. "Yes," he agreed into her mouth, fingers migrating from her breast to between her legs. When she gasped, he pulled back and added, "Not that you're complaining, of course?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up and fuck me." Her look was positively maddening when she added, "Before Ivy and Harley get here. You get me all hot and bothered and send me off to fight bad guys?" She winced elaborately, shaking her head. "That will not end well."

He briefly pictured Harley's head in one zip code and her body in another. The Joker wouldn't like one bit and neither would Gordon when he dealt with the clown's rampage. "Can't have that now can we?"

"Hm, wouldn't be advisable, no," she squirmed again, body rubbing against his. Hard again, he thrust into her and they both sighed.

Bruce's mouth returned to her breasts as he wrapped one arm about her waist, when their angle proved awkward, he backed out of her again. "C'mere," he said quickly, turning her toward the balcony.

Apparently understanding his intention, Kara laughed and grabbed the iron railing as he pushed the dress out of his way, hand skimming over the perfectly-shaped ass bared by the action. When she wiggled impatiently, he grinned and brought his hand down hard. "Not enough of those as a child," he explained, hands seizing her hips and holding her still.

She sighed, the railing buckling beneath her grip. "Well, don't let age stop you."

"Later," he decided. "When we can enjoy it."

Kara whimpered and he moved, turning the whimper into a gasp. "God," she muttered, one hand leaving the railing and moving between her legs. Bruce thrust in again, harder this time, and wished for x-ray vision of his own as he watched her arm move quickly.

"My kingdom for a mirror," he complained and she giggled.

"Later," she promised. "There's a nice one in my suite."

"Bigger bed in mine."

She snickered and he thought he heard her say something about a competitive streak but couldn't be sure. The blood rushing to his cock didn't leave a whole lot of room for thinking. "Harder," Kara demanded, breathless. "It's not like I can break."

"No," he managed, "but I can."

"Oh, but what a way to go." Kara's laughter stuttered when his hand joined hers, moving them both over her clit. Her next words were his name and a curse, her body clenching promisingly around him.

He grunted his agreement, not trusting his voice as hers turned his name into a plea to the heavens, rising into a sharp cry at the end. Kara coming was one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen, her hair falling around her face as she lowered her head and sucked in ragged breaths.

It felt even better than it looked and his body's rhythm failed him, seduced by the siren song of hers. When his orgasm passed, Bruce slumped over her for a moment and enjoyed being completely and totally wrung out.

"Even if he kills me," he muttered finally, "this was worth it."

Kara laughed, voice husky. "If he kills you for this, I'm killing _him_."

*

Looking appropriately disheveled, they stumbled back into the ballroom together moments later. There wasn't a person in the room who didn't suspect what they'd been up to on the balcony and he saw no reason to hide it, all the more reason to flaunt it. Bruce saw men grinning and woman rolling their eyes in disgust as Kara turned her face toward him to hide her laughter.

"Think they're jealous?" She asked, still grinning.

"Damn straight," he took his time with the kiss, giving everyone in the room the show they were pretending they didn't want to see. "The gossip columns will be raging for weeks."

Kara laughed. "Just as long as the front page belongs to Harley and Ivy."

"It will," he promised, turning her attention to two women just inside the door. "Show time."

They slipped out the side seconds before the room exploded into chaos. Nobody noticed that Bruce and his date disappeared in time for Batman and Supergirl to make their appearance.

*

"Did you notice?" Supergirl observed to Batman while they watched Ivy and Harley be escorted onto the flight home. "Queen Audrey didn't show."

He looked down at her through the cowl, nodding slightly. "Her security might have received a tip about a potential security threat."

She smiled quickly and turned her gaze back to the plane. "And here I thought it was because Wonder Woman took that vacation."

Behind the cowl, Bruce's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Mmhmm," Supergirl nodded. "It's about time she took a vacation, she's been way too wound up lately and she's not the only one."

"True," he agreed. "Do you think he'll notice?"

"Kansas." Supergirl reminded. "Three years."

Batman turned away as the plane taxied off. "Point." It was fortunate, he suspected, that Bruce Wayne's hotel room was paid through the week.

They were going to need it.


End file.
